Bringing Back The Memories
by Elizem18
Summary: Our favorite shadowhunters get a flash from the past when Isabelle finds an old video camera in the basement. Funny with some fluff :  Clace


**Hi everyone! **

**Here's some more Clace fluff and humor :) I would set it about 3 weeks after COG (before CoFA)**

**Cassandra Clare owns these charcters**

* * *

><p>Warm hands encased Clary's hips as she tried to sneak one of Mayrse's warm fudge brownies into her mouth before someone noticed. A familiar voice whispered in her ear, "Closet eating...tsk tsk tsk."<p>

Clary, her cheeks full of chocolate crumbs, whirled around to face her smirking boyfriend's face. His golden eyes were full of amusement and his hair was damp from the shower he'd taken after their 2 hour training session. She glared at him as she swallowed down the brownie, almost choking herself. "I'm starving Jace, your stupid hand to hand techniques practically burned me down to nothing!" Clary pointed to her torso, "I swear I can count my rib bones now."

His lips pulled up higher and he slipped his fingers under the thin tee she was wearing, teasing the skin he found. "I want you to be able to protect yourself when I'm not around." He said in all seriousness. Clary smiled a little at the rare sweetness in his voice.

She squirmed some and pushed up on her toes to connect their mouths. He grinned against her lips and tethered himself closer, pushing her backward so her back hit the smooth edge of the counter. Her hands reached up, twining around his neck and catching a few strands of blonde curling hair that lay at the base of his skull. She needed to remember to thank Maryse for chopping his hair recently.

"You two really need to learn what privacy means before I walk in on one very indelicate situation." Isabelle tapped the toe of her boot on the polished wood floor as she watched Clary and Jace break apart, both breathing heavy.

Clary swung to face her friend, flushed and just barely not panting. "Hey Izzy. What have got there?" She asked, motioning to the black dvd case in her hand.

The black haired shadowhunter smiled, walking across the floor and taking Clary's wrist in her hand. The red head grimaced as she was unwillingly tugged out of the room and away from Jace's embrace. Jace laughed at Clary's reluctant expression as he followed behind lazily.

"Where are we going Iz?" Clary heard Jace ask and she shook her head in agreement. Isabelle's tinkling laugh resound through the dim corrider.

"I found some old video camera in the basement and it had a full tape in it. So I took it downtown and had them make it into a dvd for me." Clary stopped dead in the center of the hall.

"Izzy! You do know the people that make those things have to watch them! They would have seen you and Jace and Alec..."

Jace and Isabelle bursted out laughing, which made Clary's lips thin to a sharp line. "What are you two laughing about? This is serious!"

Isabelle recovered herself and dabbed under her eyes so not to smudge her make-up. "They're mudanes Clary, remember. They don't have the Sight."

Clary felt slightly embarrassed at her outburst and pulled gently on the band that held her hair up, letting the red curls spill around her. "Oh."

Now just smiling, Jace wrapped an arm around Clary's waist, following behind Isabelle once more. She pushed open the carved wooden doors, holding it aside so that the couple could enter. The room looked the same as always. Tall, towering shelves full of dust laden, yet very well loved books covered the walls, leaving only enough room for the two floor to ceiling windows that let in the evening light. The eyes on the circular dipiction of the Angel rising from Lake Lyn seem to follow her as she and Jace walked over it to where a passed out Alec and smiling Magnus were sprawled on a low couch.

"Hello lovebirds." The warlock grinned, his thin right hand smoothing his boyfriend's shaggy hair. The movement startled Alec enough that he opened his eyes and sat up quickly. "Wha'?"

Isabelle grinned. "Oh good, your up. We're gonna watch this!" She said to her older brother, who scrunched his eyebrows together.

"I don't see any television? How do you plan on watching it?" Izzy smiled at Magnus, who gave a show of glittering teeth as well. He raised his left hand and snapped, a few flittering blue sparks escaping.

Suddenly a large, flat screen TV appeared to the right of the fireplace. Clary felt her jaw drop some. "Wow, it's so...big." She whispered, sizing up the screen with her eyes.

Magnus smirked and wrapped an arm around a blushing Alec. "I only use the best Clary dear."

Jace chuckled and tugged on Clary's hand, pulling her into his lap as he sat down in one of the leather winged back chairs. Clary felt her face flush as Jace skimmed one hand up and down her thigh.

"Okay! Movie time!" Izzy crowed, slipping the shiney dvd into a small slot in the TV's side. She stepped back with a grin and plopped onto the floor, indian style. Her back leaned against the couch and Alec cleared his throat as the screen lit blue. "So...what's this movie about anyway?"

Izzy looked up at Alec. "Us."

Alec didn't get time to rebuttal as the movie started.

The scene was instantly familiar. A high shelf full of books in the background told Clary that whoever was controlling the camera was starting in the library. A high tinney laugh sounded and the scene swung in highspeed, making the library seem like it was painted with runny watercolors. A small dark haired girl with a big toothy grin appeared. A little Isabelle.

"Oh! Look, it's me!" Izzy crowed, pointing happily at the TV screen.

"I think it's working dad!" She yelled to an unseen Robert Lightwood. He must have muttered a low response because she smiled at someone off screen and turned the camera back around, toward the large oak doors that led into the hall. "Okay! Thank you!" Her voice said.

From the way the screen bounced and moved forward rapidly Clary supposed Isabelle was running, at topspeed. It was almost nauseating to watch. Good thing she wasn't prone to sea or car sickness.

Clary and the rest of them watched as door after oak door flew by until the camera settled on one in particular. Without knocking, little Isabelle's slender pale hand creaked the door open and barely poked the camera lens' inside. The room was quaint, lived in. A few clothes littered the floor and the bed was unmade. Sitting in the center of it was who appeared to be an eleven or twelve year old Alec. He was sitting very still, legs crossed, toying with a stele.

Alec blushed and hid his face in his hand. "By the Angel." He mumured. Magnus pecked his head and smiled.

"You look so innocent Alexander." Alec's blush deepened and he huffed, looking at his legs.

"Don't look so sour Alec. The best is yet to come." Jace said, grinning. Alec popped his head up and stared.

"You remember this?"

Jace nodded. "Of course."

"SHHHH!" Izzy interrupted, her red painted pointer finger to her lips. They all looked back at the screen.

During the time they were turned away, someone else must have walked up, because they were conversing quietly with little Isabelle.

"He'll get mad." She said, her voice high and young. The other person voice was definately another child, but had to be a boy.

"So?" The boy said. Clary felt her forehead crumple and look behind her at Jace. He smiled big.

"You?" She asked plainly. He nodded, pointing to the TV.

Young Alec was still sitting on his bed as Isabelle counted down behind the camera. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" She yelled the last number and Alec turned to look at the screen as a messy blonde head screeched past, leaping into the air and jumping right on top of him. He screamed bloody murder, covering his face with his arms as Isabelle, laughing loudly, pushed into the room. She brought the camera in close to the bed and showed Jace straddling Alec's waist, grinning manically.

"Your right. That was super funny!" She giggled. Her older brother glared balefully at her through his arms. He pushed on Jace's stomach, intending to knock him backward, but the blonde boy gracefully jumped up, landing with a light thump on the floor.

"Hey...don't damage the merchendise." He said, smirking and using a hand to brush himself off. At 11 years old he didn't appear any more humble than he was now.

"Now I remember this." Alec said, his voice muffled by his palms. He had them pressed to his mouth, his light blue eyes just barely visible through his fingers. Jace tightened his arms around Clary's waist and smiled into her shoulder.

"Good times." He said, kissing the juncture between Clary's neck and shoulder. She gave a low hum at the feeling.

Suddenly Izzy shut the dvd off, the screen going black. Magnus and Jace groaned in unison. "Hey. It was just getting good." Jace complained, frowning.

Izzy scoffed. "I have a date with Simon. We'll finish when I get back." She said, tossing her ink like hair over her shoulder.

"Thank the Angel." Alec said, his cheeks completely pink. He made a motion to stand when Isabelle pointed a dangerous looking finger at him.

"And don't even think about trying to weasel out of watching. Because I _will_ find you Alexander Lightwood." Clary flicked her gaze between the siblings.

Jace cleared his throat, though it didn't help the tension that was thick enough to cut with a butter knife. "I'm starving. Can we eat while your gone, or is there a rule about that too?"

Izzy glared at him and stomped off. With a small smile, Clary stood and turned to look down at her boyfriend. "Do you have to be that way? Annoying I mean."

His answering smile was bright. It showed the small chip in his left incisor. "Yes." He said, taking Clary by the hand and heading off to eat.

* * *

><p>LATER THAT NIGHT<p>

* * *

><p>Jace and Clary, after a very filling meal at Taki's, returned to the Insititue. The elevator ride up was loud, the old metal clanging together to carry them up. "We really need to fix this piece of junk." Jace muttered, scratching his head.<p>

"Then why don't you?" Clary inquired.

Jace turned his golden gaze on her. "Because if we did, what would we have to say when those God awful awkward silences arise?"

With a final wheezing cough, the lobby came into view and Clary stepped out, almost tripping over a weapons belt someone left on the ground. "You're going to wish you did when the floor on that thing caves in and you take a 4 story fall."

Clary could see the response just forming on his lips when Izzy waved from the library door on the other side of the hall. "HEY! WE'RE GONNA WATCH THE REST! HURRY UP!"

A small groan resonated from Clary's own throat and Jace chuckled, linking their hands together. "Come on. You must be dying to see how awesome I was as a 12 year old." Clary blinked up at him as they entered the library.

"So conceited."

Jace smiled. "I love you too."

Alec and Magnus had moved off the couch and were each perched in the two leather chairs by the flagstone fireplace. Isabelle had sprawled herself on the plush rug, remote in hand. Taking a seat on the couch, Jace beside her, the play button was pressed and the dvd resumed.

Now Maryse had the camera, her strict high voice coming from behind it as the training room was shown. "Kids, make sure your ropes are tight. We don't need anymore accidents today."

Robert Lightwood, dressed in the dark leather like gear pants and a gray t-shirt, stood in the middle of the room, along with Hodge, in a sharp gray suit. Clary's heart tugged slightly at the sight of him. The way he'd betrayed them, and then his tragic death just weeks before. Jace's hand, which was on her waist, tightened. She knew he was probably thinking the same thing.

The camera swung up, and she saw Isabelle, Jace and Alec standing on a high ceiling beam, each with a flexible cord tied to their waists. Isabelle looked down at her mother and smiled big, showing a gab where one of her front teeth should have been. "Got it Mom!" She yelled.

Izzy was grinning, leaning back on her hands as she watched the dvd.

"Now, you know what to do boys. Isabelle, watch your brothers." Robert called up to the kids, arms crossed over his chest.

Little Jace smiled big and raised his left hand. "Can I go first?"

Robert gave a small nod, and Hodge smiled slightly at Jace's willingness Clary guessed. With a look of complete confidence he took a leap off the beam and started to hurtle toward the floor. When he was just feet from the ground he swept his legs to the left, flinging himself toward a wall. He touched a foot to it and then tucked his body in, flipping over and over until he reached the opposite wall. Pushing off that one, he repeated the motion, a swirl of kicks, spins and flips.

Finally letting himself swing to a stop, suspended in the air, a large smile brightening his young face and blonde hair tousled, he climbed back up the rope until he stood beside his adopted siblings again. Hodge nodded. "Good job Jace. Alec, your turn."

Alec looked timid, clutching the hem of his gray training shirt. Clary looked over at Alec sitting in the chair and he had a mild look of horror written across his face. Biting her lip, Clary turned back to the screen.

Little 10 year old Isabelle huffed. "But now I want to go! I can do it!" She pouted. Maryse chuckled behind the camera and zoomed in on the three shadowhunters in training. "That's my girl." She whispered.

Isabelle smiled gently from her seat on the floor.

Robert shook his massive head. "Not yet. Alec." He said, turning his dark gaze on his eldest son. The boy looked down at his father and gulped before taking a very small step forward. His booted toes hung off the edge of the beam. Isabelle leaned over some and tapped Alec's shoulder. He shuddered. "Are you gonna go?" She demanded.

Little Alec scowled at her and looked back at the floor with wide eyes. Suddenly, Jace leaned close to him and whispered something in his ear. Jace was smiling when he straightened up and Alec was too. He took a deep breath and took a step off, into space.

The dvd suddenly cut off, the screen turning black. This time Alec groaned loudly. "What? Did I fall or what?" He asked, throwing his hand toward the screen. Jace, sitting beside Clary and stroking her arm with one hand, cast him a strange look.

"Well, since your sitting her now I'll take a gander you didn't go splat."

Alec scowled heavily at Jace as Izzy stood. "No...I think it just, broke. I'll have to take it back to the store tomorrow."

The others looked at her. Alec spoke first. "So we have to freaking watch more? Why do I not remember being stalked with a camera?"

Jace smiled and opened his mouth to make a remark but Alec shot him the bird, making his parabatai just laugh instead.

Clary shook her head. "By the Angel."

* * *

><p><strong>So, review and tell me if you think I should continue on with this. But for now it is completed unless you say otherwise :) <strong>

**~Elizem18**


End file.
